HerzAss
by Artemisia612
Summary: Nach dem Ende der Serie/Manga: Minako denkt über ihre Existenz als Kriegerin nach und versteht endlich, was Ace mit seinem Fluch bezweckte...


So, bevor es losgehen kann: Die in der Geschichte vorkommenden Charaktere gehören alle Naoko Takeuchi, lediglich die "Dame in Grün" könnte man als meine Kreation bezeichnen, bin aber nicht kleinlich. Zum Inhalt ist nicht viel zu sagen. Es spielt nach dem Ende der Serie, oder besser gesagt des letzten Manga-Bandes.  
  
*  
  
Am Ende war sie allein geblieben...  
  
Minako betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild. Sie sah eine junge Frau, mit blonden, sehr langen Haaren, aber blass. Unter ihren Augen, waren das schon Ansätze von Ringen?! Sie strich über die unsichtbaren Schatten. Nein, nur eingebildet. Seufzend verließ sie das Badezimmer und begab sich ins Bett. Vielleicht würde sie heute Nacht traumlos schlafen. Vielleicht würden heute Nacht endlich die Erinnerungen aufhören. Der Kampf war vorbei. Sailor Moon hatte das Chaos in seine Schranken verwiesen und alle waren neugeboren worden. Das Leben aller war fröhlicher geworden. Mamoru und Usagi hatten ein gemeinsames Leben begonnen, Chibiusa war in die Zukunft zurückgekehrt und die Mädchen freuten sich auf das Ende der Schulzeit. Doch bis dahin war es immer noch eine Weile. Minako setzte sich an ihr Fenster und sah hinaus in die Nacht. Die Stadt war immer erleuchtet, die ganze Nacht über. Tokio schlief nie. Über ihr leuchtete der Mond. Sie hatte so oft schon hinaufgesehen und versucht, sich vorzustellen, wie das Leben dort oben gewesen war. Einige Erinnerungen besaß sie wieder, andere entdeckte sie nur langsam. Die Katzen waren bei Usagi geblieben. Seit Luna und Diana mit Artemis eine Familie bildeten, war sie außen vor. Das Verhältnis, das sie und ihr Kater geführt hatten, hatte sich verändert. Luna wachte beinahe eifersüchtig über ihn, jetzt noch mehr, da Diana in die Zukunft ebenfalls in die Zukunft zurückgekehrt war. Von den Mädchen erwartete sie nichts. Sie waren da, wenn sie sie brauchte, aber ab und zu hatte sie einfach keine Nerven für Gespräche. Die Traurigkeit, die sie seit einigen Wochen spürte, wurde sie nicht los. Dabei hätte sie jetzt endlich glücklich sein sollen, oder etwa nicht? Sie hatte nun Zeit und Gelegenheit, sich endlich einen Traum zu erfüllen und einen Freund zu finden. Es war wie ein Fluch! Minako griff bei diesem Gedanken erschrocken an den Kragen ihres Nachthemds. Ace! Nein, Adonis... oder sollte sie besser Danburite sagen? Es war so verwirrend. Er hatte ihr so viel vorgemacht und schließlich hatte er diesen Fluch ausgesprochen. "Du wirst in alle Ewigkeit keine Liebe finden." Sie konnte seine sanfte, melodische Stimme noch immer hören. Und noch immer schockten sie seine Worte. Er hatte ihr einen letzten Blick in die Zukunft gewährt, ehe er vor ihren Augen aufgelöst wurde... starb. "Was ist los mit Dir? Du sollst jetzt glücklich sein!" Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Nein! Sie wollte das nicht mehr hören müssen. Er hatte sie verflucht und von ihr verlangt, sie solle glücklich sein, über das, was er ihr damit ersparte. Warum aber war sie es einfach nicht? Er hatte ihr die Entscheidung abgenommen, hatte ihr erklärt, dass der Kampf ihr Schicksal sei und dass sie sich nie mehr quälen müsse, ob ihr die Liebe oder ihre Aufgabe wichtiger sei. "Nein, Ace. Dein Fluch wurde zwar wahr, aber glücklich bin ich nicht." Sie strich über die Bank ihres geöffneten Fensters, atmete die klare, kühle Luft ein und stand schließlich vom Bett auf. Sie ging hinüber zu ihrem kleinen Frisiertisch und nahm den halbmondförmigen Spiegel in die Hand, den ihr Artemis vor so langer Zeit anvertraut hatte. Minako schluckte und öffnete ihn. Wie immer blickte sie ihr anderes Ich an und sie betrachtete versonnen den Halbmond, der auf ihrer Stirn zu sehen war. Sie war keine Prinzessin des Mondes, aber sie gehörte zu ihren Vertrauten und war ihr nahe wie eine Schwester. Sie schloss ihn wieder und legte ihn an seinen Platz zurück, rückte ihn noch ein wenig zurecht und ging schlafen. Wieder verfolgten seine Worte sie in ihre Träume.  
  
Minako hatte verschlafen. Als sie feststellte, dass es weit nach halb zehn war und damit viel zu spät, um die Schule noch pünktlich zu erreichen, drehte sie sich gleich wieder um. Ihre Mutter warf sie schließlich aus dem Bett. Aber sie schaute nur kurz in Minakos Gesicht und stellte fest, dass ihre Tochter gar nicht gut aussah. Minakos Mutter kämpfte mit sich selbst. Einerseits sollte das Kind möglichst keinen Tag verpassen, auf der anderen Seite sah sie wirklich schlecht aus. "Vielleicht bleibst Du besser heute zuhause?" fragte sie daher sanft. Minako war einverstanden. Die Mädchen würden sich vielleicht Gedanken machen und später vorbeischauen, aber damit konnte sie sich dann beschäftigen. "Mama, ich glaube, ich möchte an die frische Luft, mir ist etwas schlecht." Ihre Mutter sah sie besorgt an, half ihr jedoch beim Aufstehen und riet ihr, auf keinen Fall ohne Frühstück zu gehen. "Und geh am besten in den Park, Mina-chan."  
  
Kurz darauf verließ sie das Haus und wanderte die Straßen entlang. Sie ließ das Wohnviertel hinter sich, streifte ein wenig durch die Einkaufszeile und betrat dann den kleinen Park, in dessen Herz ein noch kleinerer See lag. Sie setzte sich auf eine Bank, strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und warf kleine Steinchen ins Wasser, die sie vom Boden aufgehoben hatte. Gedankenverloren starrte sie hinaus auf den See und erschrak sich, als plötzlich etwas um ihre Beine strich. Minako schaute nach unten und erkannte mit klopfendem Herzen, dass Artemis zu ihr gekommen war. "Artemis! Wo kommst Du denn her? Was machst Du hier?" Der weiße Kater sprang neben sie auf die Bank. Er legte die Stirn in Falten. "Minako, ich mache mir große Sorgen um Dich. Du hast Dich verändert. Seit wir zurückgekehrt sind, hast Du Dich immer mehr von den anderen ferngehalten und Du hast Dein Strahlen verloren." Nun, er kam schnell zum Punkt. Minako war klar, dass sie ihm nichts vormachen konnte. Er kannte sie zu lange und was vielleicht hilfreich war, er hatte damals alles miterlebt und somit war er der einzige, dem sie sich anvertrauen konnte. "Ich habe Träume, von Ace." Der Kater schluckte merklich. "Oh." War alles, was er von sich gab. Minako nickte. "Du erinnerst Dich daran, was er mir sagte, nicht wahr? Du erinnerst Dich an den Fluch." Sie wies mit der Hand auf den See, als könne sie dort den Beweis für ihre Worte finden. "Er hat mir alles nur vorgemacht. Er meinte ja gar nicht wirklich mich, oder?" Sie wandte sich wieder zu Artemis um. Er schaute sie fragend an. Minako schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß gar nichts mehr. Alles verwirrt mich mehr, als es das jemals tat. Wenn es wirklich ein Fluch war, dann ist er wahr geworden. Nur glücklich hat es mich nie gemacht, dass er mich verflucht hat." Sie blickte kurz zu Artemis hin und er erwiderte ihren Blick. Sie konnte ihm nicht standhalten. Artemis kletterte auf ihre Beine und setze sich auf ihren Schoß. Nach Katzenart begann er zu schnurren und versuchte, sie auf diese Weise etwas zu beruhigen. Minako war ihm dankbar, dass er sich um sie kümmerte, dass er da war. Vielleicht hatte sie wirklich genug Gründe um glücklich zu sein. Der Kampf war endlich vorbei und Usagi war stark genug, um sich selbst zu schützen. Letztlich war sie es gewesen, die die Mädchen beschützt hatte! Wozu war Minako also überhaupt noch zu gebrauchen? Als Anführerin der inneren Kriegerinnen? Sanft berührte sie Artemis' Fell. "Danke. Ich gehe wieder nach Hause, denke ich." "Minako, ich bin immer für Dich da. Wir waren von Anfang an ein Team und das bleiben wir. Bis in alle Ewigkeit. Vergiss das nie!" Er verließ sie und Minako ging wieder nach Hause. Vielleicht hatte sie sich einfach nicht gut genug angestrengt? Vielleicht hatte sie sich keine Mühe gemacht, glücklich zu sein. Es musste doch möglich sein, dass die positiven Seiten, die sein Fluch hatte, zu erreichen waren. Sie nahm nicht den üblichen Weg, sondern ging über einige Seitenstraßen der Einkaufszeile. Minako betrachtete ab und zu ihr Spiegelbild in den kleinen Schaufenstern. Sie sah immer noch blass aus und sie musste zugeben, dass Artemis recht hatte. Sie hatte ihr Strahlen verloren. Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, wie lange das noch anhalten würde. Etwas erregte da ihre Aufmerksamkeit. In einer winzigen Gasse hatte sich eine Wahrsagerin einen Tisch aufgestellt. Ein junges Mädchen stand davor und kicherte, als ihr die Frau Glück in der Liebe weissagte. Minako sah dem Treiben einen Augenblick zu und schnaubte dann. Kaum zu glauben, dass es tatsächlich Mädchen gab, die auf so etwas hörten. Die Kleine war verschwunden. Minako bemerkte erschrocken, dass die Wahrsagerin sie eingehend betrachtet hatte, während sie sich in Gedanken über ihre Arbeit lustig gemacht hatte. "Du hast den Weg verloren, nicht wahr?" Ihre Stimme hatte einen angenehmen Klang und Minako überlegte, ob sie näher rangehen sollte. Schließlich trat sie an den Tisch und sagte: "Ich habe meinen Glauben verloren." Die Wahrsagerin schaute ihr in die Augen. Minako erwiderte den Blick und hielt ihm stand. "Den Glauben an die Liebe..." sagte die Frau nun. "Wie können Sie das wissen, ohne in ihre Kugel zu schauen?" fragte Minako, teils erstaunt, teils verärgert. Die junge Frau lachte fröhlich. "Dazu braucht es keine Kugel oder Karten." Nun war Minako wirklich verstimmt. "Ich finde das eigentlich gar nicht zum Lachen." Die Wahrsagerin kreuzte die Arme vor ihrem Körper. Die grüne Seide ihres schweren Kimonos knisterte förmlich dabei. Ihr fiel eine schwarze Strähne ins Gesicht. "Das ist es nicht, das stimmt." Mit einer fließenden Handbewegung holte sie nun einen kleinen Kartenstapel hervor. "Ich will nicht lange darum herum reden. Du musst endlich die Wahrheit wissen." "Die Wahrheit?" Minako verstand nicht, was sie ihr mitteilen wollte. Die Frau hielt ihr nun eine Karte verdeckt hin. "Dies ist Dein Schicksal." Zögernd nahm Minako die Karte. "Bitte kein Herz-Ass, bitte kein Herz-Ass!" wiederholte sie in Gedanken. "Alles, nur das nicht!" Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es dieses Karte sein würde, stand 1 zu 32. Minako versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Sie war froh, dass die Frau sie nicht drängte, aber sie könnte schließlich jeden Moment kommen, die Aufforderung, endlich hinzusehen. Minako wendete die Karte in ihrer rechten Hand. Herz-Ass. "Nein!" Minako wollte die Karte von sich werfen, aber die Wahrsagerin hielt ihre Hand fest. "Tu das nicht. Sein Schicksal wirft man nicht einfach fort." Sie schaute auf die Karte, als Minako ihre Hand vorsichtig öffnete. "Man meint es gut mit Dir. Das Herz-Ass ist eine wundervolle Karte." Sie lächelte Minako an, diese aber konnte sie nur verständnislos ansehen. "Wie kann das eine gute Karte sein?" Was hatte Ace ihr dazu gesagt? "Du wirst in alle Ewigkeit keine Liebe finden..." Sie konnte es deutlicher als jemals zuvor hören. "Dir begegnet die ganz große Liebe." Die Dame lächelte sie immer noch an. Dann berührte sie sanft Minakos Hand. "Alte Wunden werden heilen. Du wirst endlich glücklich sein. Das bedeutet diese Karte. Und die Karten können nur die Wahrheit sagen."  
  
Minako lag auf ihrem Bett und starrte wieder in den Nachthimmel hinauf. Tränen rannen ihr über ihre Wangen und ihr Kissen war bereits ganz nass. Wem sollte sie nun Glauben schenken? Dem Jungen, der vorgegeben hatte, ihr Freund zu sein und der sich schließlich als ihr Feind herausstellte? Oder der jungen Frau, die ihr so hilfsbereit entgegengekommen war? Oder war dies vielleicht ein Trick eines neuen und unbekannten Feindes? Sie richtete sich etwas auf und griff in die oberste Schublade ihres Nachttisches. Dort lag ein kleines, schwarzes Kästchen. Sie holte es heraus. Der filigrane Ring aus Gold glänzte ihr entgegen. Das Zeichen der Venus strahlte sie an. Sie fühlte bereits den nächsten Schwall Tränen aufsteigen. Es war seine erste Liebeserklärung gewesen, die er mit diesem Ring besiegelt hatte. Sie nahm ihn aus dem Kästchen und streifte ihn über den Finger. Eine sanfte Wärme ging von ihm aus und mit einem Mal war die Antwort da, die sie so lange gesucht hatte. "Er hat mich geliebt und ich, ich habe ihn ebenfalls geliebt." Minako konnte nicht wirklich verstehen, was passierte, aber der Schleier, der zwei Jahre verhindert hatte, dass sie verstand, was in China geschehen war, lüftete sich. Sie hatte geglaubt, er habe sie belogen, als er ihr seine Gefühle gestanden hatte. Sie hatte geglaubt, er habe sie reingelegt und kampfunfähig gemacht durch seine Liebe. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass er sie betrogen hatte. Nun verstand sie, dass er sie tatsächlich belogen hatte. Aber es war nicht seine Identität als Danburite, nicht seine geglückten Versuche der Verunsicherung, die die Wahrheit trübten. Er hatte sie aus Liebe belogen, als er ihr ein letztes Mal die Zukunft voraussagte. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie keine Liebe finden würde, bis in alle Ewigkeit. Und dass diese Zukunft sie glücklich machen solle, weil sie sich nie wieder zwischen ihrer Pflicht und ihren Wünschen entscheiden müsse. "Oh Ace, Du hast es mir so leicht gemacht! Die Karten können nur die Wahrheit sagen. Hätte ich damals gewusst, welche Bedeutung das Herz-Ass hat, dann hätte ich verstanden, dass Du der Einzige für mich warst. Ich hätte erkannt, dass Du mich belügen wolltest, damit ich nie wieder Zweifel an meinem Schicksal als Kämpferin habe. Du hast mir die Entscheidung abgenommen, indem Du mir sagtest, dass es keine gäbe. Indem Du mich glauben machtest, die Liebe würde mich nie glücklich machen. Und Du hast mir Mut gemacht, als Du meintest, der wahre Kampf beginne erst jetzt." Sie öffnete lachend das Fenster weit und lehnte sich hinaus. Die kühle Luft tat ihr so gut. Es hatte so lange gebraucht, bis sie verstanden hatte. Aber was würde nun werden? Die Kämpfe waren vorüber. Sailor Moon hatte den letzten Kampf siegreich beendet. Die Zukunft gehörte ihnen, aber was für eine Zukunft würde es werden? "Die Karten können nur die Wahrheit sagen." Minako wiederholte den Gedanken. Bedeutete das nicht, dass die Zukunft, die Ace ihr versprochen hatte, dennoch beginnen würde? Würde sie glücklich werden in und durch die Liebe? Vielleicht war es möglich. Heute Nacht würde sie endlich Ruhe finden, dessen war sie sich sicher. Denn heute Nacht konnte sie seinen Worten endlich etwas erwidern. Sie würde nicht verzweifeln, sondern ihm strahlend entgegentreten. "Du hast gelogen." würde sie ihm sagen und ihn dann endlich nach oben ziehen, ehe er sich auflösen konnte. Der Fluch hatte sich als Segen herausgestellt. Alles würde so kommen, wie er es ihr gesagt hatte, so wie er es eigentlich gemeint hatte. Und ihre Liebe würde sich erfüllen, dessen war sie sich ebenso sicher. Minako schlief lächelnd ein...  
  
*  
  
Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen... ein wenig... : ) Minakos Erlebnisse als Sailor V haben mich von Anfang an gefesselt und auf der Suche nach Fanfiction musste ich feststellen, dass es zum einen wenig gibt und zum anderen vieles von dem, was im Manga geschah, von den meisten anders aufgenommen wurde als von mir. Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine richtige Leseweise der Geschichte gibt, aber vielleicht hilft es, wenn man einen weitere Hilfe zum Verständnis anbieten kann. Mit Aces Erklärung der Karte "Herz-Ass" war ich nicht einverstanden. Ich habe ein wenig nachgeforscht, was die Karte bedeutet beim Legen. Was immer das ganz genau sein mag (ich kann leider keine Garantie für das geben, was ich über sie geschrieben habe, aber zumindest habe ich es in einem Heft gelesen *g*), ich kann mir nicht denken, dass ihre Bedeutung "Du wirst in alle Ewigkeit keine Liebe finden" ist. Naoko Takeuchi hat sehr viel für ihre Geschichten recherchiert, gerade was Sternzeichen, Planeten und weitere solche Themen betrifft, die Tatsache, dass Ace das Gegenteil von dem sagte, was die Karte eigentlich bedeutet, lässt mich vermuten, dass Naoko es ähnlich sah wie ich... okay, das geht schon fast zu weit... Wenn ihr mögt, lasst mich eure Meinung zu dem Thema in einer Review wissen : ). 


End file.
